His Legacy
by PSiwrotethis
Summary: A continuation of 8x10 ("Goodbye Miami")...what I imagined up as a potential ending to the show...some things based on what actually happened, and some things, well...that's why we call it fan fiction. :)


When they got to her car, he pressed her against the door and gently kissed her lips; his hands slid down her arms until they reached hers. And with their fingers interlocked they smiled at one another. On their way back to the station they had decided that they were going to give their relationship another chance. He had meant it when he said that he still had feelings for her, as her words about feeling as though something was holding her back were more real than she cared to admit. With Dexter planning on leaving with Hannah, she realized that it may finally be her turn to really experience life for all it was – including allowing herself to love and be loved by someone who would - and has quite literally - taken a bullet for her.

He opened her car door. Deep down, Joey Quinn really was a gentleman. As she entered her vehicle, she exhaled deeply, thinking that for the first time in months that the stars may finally be aligning for her. However she could not shake the feeling that it was too good to be true. He smiled at her and asked if she would stop by later on. She nodded, but told him it could only be for a little while, as she was going to be watching her nephew – not entirely false, but definitely not entirely true.

By now it was about 3:15pm and she was due to see Vogel at 3:30. When she got there, she noticed a new car in her driveway. She recognized the license plate as belonging to the man that she and Quinn had questioned the other day regarding Cassie's murder. "What the fuck is Saxon doing here?" she said to her steering wheel.Immediately her stomach turned, and she got the feeling that something was not right. Remaining seated in her car, she pulled out her phone to call her brother.

"Deb, hey what's up?"

"Dex. I just got to Vogel's for my session and there's some weird car here. Remember I told you Quinn and I talked to that weird guy Oliver Saxon? Cassie's boyfriend?" Debra heard Dexter inhale sharply. "Anyway I'm pretty sure he's here. At least I'm pretty positive that's his license plate. I know you said to stay away from him and so I don't know why but I just get this feeling that something…" Her words were pressured and her speech was labored, but before she could finish, Dexter spoke.

"Debra, I want you to get out of there. Now," he interrupted. "Shit, I should have told you. Meet me at the motor pool. I'm five minutes from there and I'll explain everything. Just…whatever you do, please do not go near the house and do not let Vogel see you. Or Saxon. Have they seen you?"

"I don't…I don't think so. Christ, Dexter, what in the name of fuck is going on?"

"Just. Meet me. I'll tell you when I see you."

Debra hung up the phone and pulled out of the spot she had been in, across the street from her therapist's house. Focusing intently on what her brother had said, she failed to notice the male figure that had been eyeing her through the curtains of Vogel's study.

"Looks like you're client just cancelled, Mother. Though I don't know how much help you would have been in your condition. She _is_ a pretty one. Too nosy for her own good, though." Daniel smirked as he walked back towards the desk.

Vogel was seated, gagged, with her arms tied behind her chair. Frightened, her eyes widened and she tried to speak.

"What's that, Mother? I can't understand you."

Daniel lowered the gag from her mouth but kept one hand on her chin.

"Please. Daniel. Leave Debra alone. She has nothing to do with this."

"She and that other cop were at my house, questioning me! You already treat Dexter Morgan as if he is your son. Does that mean that you think Debra Morgan is your daughter?! Let me guess? You're going to choose her over me too, aren't you?" Without giving her time to answer, he placed the gag back in her mouth, and grabbed her face tightly. She tried to look away but he kept bringing her face back so it was in front of his own.

"Maybe I'll pay your precious _daughter_ a little visit. Maybe I'll bring her back here. Maybe I'll…well, like I said. She's very pretty…"

With her eyes Vogel pleaded with her long lost child, but Daniel merely removed his hand and walked away. Behind her, Vogel could hear Daniel picking his keys up off the desk and slam the door shut.

Daniel sat in his car and pulled out his GPS monitoring device. He entered Debra's phone number and in seconds was able to use his spyware to get a location for her cell. He smiled when he saw the blinking light moving and he started his engine, en route to the motor pool of Miami Metro Police Department.

Dexter had only been in the lot for about five minutes before he saw Debra's car pulling in. He tightened his grip on his steering wheel and watched as she parked her car next to his, and climb into his own. While on the way to meet his sister, his mind raced. He had thought about how he would tell her about Vogel and Saxon's relationship; he thought about how Vogel told him that it was preposterous to think that he could up and leave Miami to go to Argentina; but mostly he thought about Deb. How would – how could – he protect her if he left? He knew Hannah had to get out of the country _fast _but what if he couldn't get Saxon before that?

Debra had just sat down and turned to look at him, when he reached across the seat and put his arms around her, pulling her close. How long had it been since they last embraced one another? Debra instinctively put her arms around him, and it was only when her face was in the crook of his neck that she heard the hitch in his voice that she knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Dexter?" Her voice was small.

"Deb, I...I had to make sure you were alright.

"I'm fine, but you need to tell me what in the name of fuck is going on!"

"It's Saxon. He's not…he's not who you think he is. You know how I asked you to stay away from him?

"Yeah." The pained look in his face confirmed that she had every right to be freaking the fuck out right now.

"You were right about one thing. He did kill Cassie…"  
"I fuckin knew it!"

"There's more, Deb. A lot more. Saxon is the Brain Surgeon killer. He's…he's…" He took a deep breath. "He's Vogel's biological son."

"Her WHAT?!"

When Daniel pulled into the motor pool, he saw their cars parked next to one another and noticed they both were sitting in Dexter's vehicle. He parked and waited. And waited. And waited. After about twenty minutes of observing the two have, what he could only surmise was a heated discussion, based on the amount of hand gestures he saw being thrown up, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the other person who had targeted him. He watched as Quinn got into his car, parked at the other end of the lot, and drive off. If he wasn't going to be able to take care of Debra today, he was certainly not going to let the afternoon go to waste. He followed the detective carefully, and when he parked his car and walked into his apartment building, he was sure to cover his face and tip his head down so as not to be seen. Once he was sure Joey was inside, Daniel reached into his back seat and grabbed what looked like a large grey medical bag and exited his car.

Debra watched, paralyzed, as her brother pulled out of the parking lot. They had been talking about Saxon for nearly one hour, and yet still she could not wrap her head around all of the information Dexter had given her. She felt her chest tighten as she raised one hand to cover her mouth to stifle the sounds of her sobbing. Before they parted, Deb told Dexter that she would be later than usual coming home. When he questioned her, she simply looked down and then back up at her brother's awaiting eyes. "I'm going to Joey's…" she said. After what seemed like an eternity, he responded, "I know I had issues with him in the past, Deb. And it was mostly because I think he was all too close to figuring…well figuring me out. But these past few months I've seen that he really does care about you, Deb. So if you guys are thinking about…getting back together…I'm happy for you." It was as honest and sincere as he could be, and she could tell he meant every word.

She reached in her pocket to call Joey to let him know that she was heading over to his place. When he didn't pick up, she shot him a text and waited a moment for him to respond. After a few moments she decided she would just head over to his apartment. She actually still had they key – though it was tucked away in her wallet, she always did like knowing it was there…that _he_ was still with her.


End file.
